


People Love You

by waywardwritings



Series: Prompts from Tumblr (Merlin edition) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Pairings, References to Depression, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: Lancelot will never know how much he helped Percival and its only fair if Percival pays the favour Lancelot doesn't know that he's owed.
Relationships: Gwaine & Percival (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Percival (Merlin)
Series: Prompts from Tumblr (Merlin edition) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	People Love You

Percival was at a bad place when Lancelot found him and he could say with the upmost certainty he wouldn’t be here without Lancelot. Of course Lancelot doesn’t know this, to him he just found a quiet man eating alone and thought he could do with the company. His voice was a heavenly distraction to the hellish emptiness of his mind. He inspired Percival to want to be and get better. He also held him when he had nightmares.

Lancelot shared his life story, his dreams, his fears and Merlin a young man whose was like a little brother and Guinevere who he use to be attracted to. Percival didn’t share, not yet anyway he only had a story, one tainted by red. Causing everything else to be dulled. Slowly though Percival started to heal and took to training with Lancelot in the morning. He started to talk more, he had found a new passion in sword fighting. He kept Lancelot out of trouble, the man had a tendency to just pick fights with anyone who was a bully. So standing behind him looking mean deterred a lot of people away. 

They had be travelling together for about a year before Lancelot told him that he had to go to Camelot to help Merlin out and he didn’t have to come if he didn’t want to. Of course Percival followed, he would follow Lancelot to the ends of Albion. 

Lancelot was beyond relieved when Percival agreed to accompany him to aid Camelot he wouldn’t know what to what to do without him anyone. There was something about him that made Lancelot less alone in the world, sure he and Merlin wrote all the time but its not the same as someone being with him. His problem was that he had so much love to give but not many people to give it to. As well as the crushing fear of being alone or abandoned. 

But it changed once they got knighted together. He and Merlin were secretly saving Camelot every so often, Percival and Gwaine became close. It felt as though they were being pulled apart. He felt alone again even though he achieved his dream and surround by people he called friends, it just didn’t compare to what he had with Percival before hand. Not sharing a room or sleeping space became over-whelming for both Lancelot and Percival, so Lancelot spent most nights baking in the kitchens or sitting up in the abandoned tower. While Percival just sat in the dark, until he found out from hushed whispers between Merlin and Gaius of Lancelot wandering up the abandon tower at night. So Percival just assumed the worse and decided to ambush him up there.

Like usual Lancelot found himself trudging to the abandon tower, tonight was different though Percival was up there there waiting of him, so he sat down beside him. “Hey.” Percival greeted warmly.

“Hey. Its been awhile,” he tried to smile brightly.

“I know.” Percival sighed.

“Why are you up here, you should be sleeping.” Lancelot put his hand rubbing Percival’s back like he did when he had a nightmare.

“So should you.” Percival pulled Lancelot into his side.

Lancelot chucked at that. “Good point.”

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” He looks down at Lancelot.

“Just feeling alone right now.” Lancelot answered truthfully.

“There are people who love you, you know.” Percival tightened his grip.

“I know, don’t worry, Perce.” He tried to ease Percival’s worries.

“Then let help you.” His grip never wavered.

“Stay with me, I can’t sleep without you.” Lancelot croaked.

“Come on then, Lance.” They both got up and headed to Lancelot’s chambers.

That nights sleep was the best they had since they arrived in Camelot, Percival holding Lancelot this time shielding him like Lancelot had for him not so long ago.


End file.
